Dark Metal short stories
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Stories from dark muiltverse as a new force recruits for war. Sorry for the dumb summery
1. Intro

Intro

Stories from the Dark Multiverses some what Both light and dark want a light version read my DC Metal White Knights

List of dark stories and pairings if you have any ideas of what I could do put it in the reviews.

Darkseid x Lois Lane

The Devastator x Lois Lane

The Merciless

Queen Bee x Marie Logan

Poison Ivy x Robin Tim Drake

Cheetah x Wonder Woman

Red Death

Some Maybes at this time

Savaitar x Iris West

Murder Machine

The Drowned

A League Of Assassins Batman


	2. Omega

Lois Omega

The Superman in this world is a jerk like he was in the 50 and 60s when try to kill Lois in space. Mistreating Jimmy and so on.

Basic off of Superman and Batman Apocalypse

Lois got up to her feet looking around the dark room then she sense something behind her. She spun around to see Darkseid.

"You may feel powerless now. But soon you will watch the fear in evil men eyes. As my Queen. Your fame will spread throughout the multiverses." Lois back hit the wall. Darkseid continue to walk towards her. "We'll see the greatest heroes flee from your approach, fear your very name." Darkseid then took her head gently to her surprise both his hands and then shot a beam into Lois eyes. Lois first screamed expecting pain but then the scream turn into moans of pleasure. Because instead of her eyes and head being destroyed. Lois felt power of the Omega Force filled her, changing her.

Darkseid continued moving his head closer. Info filled Lois head but she still heard him.

"You will know power and purpose you'll never know before." Lois's bonds broke and she immediately place her hands on Darkseid's face.

"You'll be at my side Lois as well as Kara Zor El, forever mine forever Darkseid."

Then when it was done Lois blink looking at Darkseid for a few minutes then she lean up and kiss the Ruler of Apokalypse on the lips which he returns. When they separated Lois Said. "I'm yours Darkseid but I'm going insist that Kara be mine." Darkseid nodded. "Of course my Queen."

Then they turn and Darkseid spoke to the dark figure in the shadows.

"Once I have Kara is ours and Kal-El dead we will join you on the Ark." The dark figures nodded and said in a deep voice. "Welcome to the Light."

Time Skip

Superman enter the throne room. "Darkseid! Lois and Kara leave with me!" He then stop seeing Lois sitting on the throne with Kara next to her. "They're free to leave if that what we desire."

Lois and Kara came around ever side of the throne. Clark was surprise by their appearance. (Kara is the one she haves in Superman and Batman Apocalypse. ) Lois wore a black dress. "Hello Kal." Said Kara.

"Let's go home." Said Clark trying to pull Kara towards the door. Kara stay were she was. "Didn't you hear Lois, Kal?" Clark look back at Kara. Then she slugged him in the face.

"You only listen to your own voice because you think what you say is all that matter." Kara kick Clark in the gut. "She said we're free to leave if we wanted to."

After Kara had beaten Clark to the ground Lois approached the down Superman. "Sit him up." Darkseid Order and Kara obey. Lois knelt in front of Clark look him in the eyes decide there was nothing to say and stab the Kryptonite blade into Superman's chest.

Clark drop dead the blade still in him.

The two females look down at the corpse of Superman, Kara said to Lois. "Maybe on another earth we will fine a Kal worthy to join us." Before Kara could continue Lois pulled the girl to her so they were breast to breast gazing into each other's eyes then Lois Said. "I have seen the same trope done in so many and different earths that I want something different. We are only going to have you as general and my lover and soon Powergirl as second in command to you and my husband's lover."

Lois then kiss Kara passionately then separated and continue.

"We'll use this Clark dead corpse to clone powerful Parademons for you to lead, what do you think my love?." Lois turn to look at Darkseid who was smiling. "Kal El was a fool not to see you as a strong, smart, powerful woman, you are My Queen come let get Powergirl as ours. Load our forces on the Ark and be off before this reality is gone." With that they left the Throne room.


	3. Doom

Devastator

Batman held the spear hoping not to use it. He rose his cape to cover himself from breath of frost breath.

Then a beam of heat vision slice Batman's arm that held the spear off. Bruce fell to the ground in pain. Hovering above him was the fallen symbol of hope Superman.

"I never understood something Bruce. The others leaguers said that you could defeat me in a fight if nether of held back. So stupid."

Superman started a Batman for few seconds. "I can with one breath freeze you, with one stared cut you in haft, one flick of my finger break every bone. All you have a pathetic spear." Clark again use his heat vision to blast the spear way from Bruce. "I was weak to hold back all this time and your still weak because you held back." Said Clark turning his back to his friend.

"Your right no more will I hold back." Said Batman pressing the button on his belt injecting himself with the Doomsday virus.

Batman transformed his arm grew back and he became the Devastator. He punch Superman in the back. Then grab his head slam it into the ground then raise Clark up so they were face to face.

"NOW WHO WEAK!" Said Bruce breathing golden gas into Superman's face. He then drop Clark to the ground then green spikes of kryptonite burst from his chest.

The Devastator look down at the now dead pathetic once great hero.

"Now he won't hurt anyone anymore." Came a voice the Devastator recognized but never thought to hear again. He turn to see Lois Lane wearing armor with a Omega symbol on it. "Lois? I thought he killed you?" He Asked. "This world Lois Lane yes." She said look at disgust and anger at the dead Clark.

The Devastator look at Lois sensing her power. "You have Darksied's powers?" Bruce asked questionably. Then Lois to his surprise approached until she was standing right in front of him then she reach a hand up and in no fear touch his face in what seem to be affected way. " I became one with the Omega Force and wife of Darkseid and killed my Superman but I have no desire to concurred the universe. I am Lois Omega." Lois continued to stare at Bruce with what seem to be love in her eyes.

"I and the others seek to recruit from the dark multiverses to join our cause to help conjured normal multiverses worlds." Gesturing to the floating city that just appeared in the sky.

"Will you join us." Lois smiled as she ran her fingers along Bruce's bone face with out fear.

"This earth won't last and we can make sure that the Superman's that haven't fallen never fall and defeat those who have fallen." The Devastator look at Lois Omega then slowly touch her face. "I'm with you Lois and I promise no one will harm you." Lois Omega smiled lean up to place a kiss on The Devastator cheek. "And I protect you, come let first get you a mate and army and be on our way."

Another dark earth

Lois Lane was at the Daly Planet in her office. Dress in her purple shirt and white skirt. Typing a story. Then came a knock and someone came in.

"Hello Lois." Said Bruce Wayne dress in a suit. "Bruce it good to see yo-.." Lois stop short a strange smell reach her nose. What ever it was she in thralled by it and drawn to Bruce. She got up from her desk and made her way in front of it. Bruce smiled as his pheromones had her in his grasp. "Oh... Bruce." Lois Said hold her hands out to him. The Devastator approach her when he got to Lois. He pulled her to him at once Lois brought one of her legs up and Bruce grab it moving his hand up her skirt. Lois wrap her arms around his neck gazing into his eyes with the still hungry and submission look. Bruce knew it was the pheromones now but once she began to change she will be truly his. Bruce move his head closer as did Lois when their lips met it was like some that was pausing a passionate scene and hit play. As they passionately kiss three things happened. First Bruce laid Lois on her back of the desk laying on top of her, at once Lois wrap her legs around his waist. "Oh My God Bruce Yes I'm Yours!!!" Lois moan with pleasure and wonder as images filled images that showed her the truth and made her hate Superman and Love the beast above her and so she welcomed the third thing. The doomsday virus began effecting Lois transforming her. As she began to transformed so did Bruce. The deck groan. The two didn't break their embrace even as their bodies grew and change their cloths rip to shreds. New outfits appeared thanks to their master's power with the same symbol. The deck finally broke and they were on the ground. They separated for some air though soon they would have no need for such pointless things like air. "What did you do me my love?" Asked Lois with a smile even as her face began to change, her eyes turning red. "I made sure he would never hurt me and now you anymore." Once the transformation was complete their was the Devastator and his mate DoomLois holding each other. They rose off the ground and Lois look at herself then look at her new mate. "I know how you are when we dated Bruce and I will love another date." Bruce boney lips smiled. "How about killing this world Superman then go to the ark and get married." Lois smiled as well. "I love to, oh and look here comes Smallviles now."

Meanwhile Superman was flying towards the window of Lois but then before he reach it two Doomsday monsters broke through the windows and tackled him.


	4. Mercy

Batman The Merciless

Basic off Mortal Kombat 11 prologue with Shinnok and Radian.

Batman held Wonder Woman lip body in his arms. "Ares you will pay for this!" He yelled his voice full of rage at the loose of the woman he love. Ares laughed. "Who are you to challenge me the god of war you are alone neither of you can defeat me a god!" Batman grabbed the helmet off the ground. "I love you Bruce end this once and for all." Batman remembered Diana saying to him. Bruce nodded. "I love you Diana and I'll end it." He place the helmet on his head. Both of them was surrounded by fire. Ares watch as in the flames two figures got to their feet in new armor. Then they leap through the fire at him.

Time Skip

Lighting shot down through the prison roof. Shocking the chained prisoner. Then the onslaught ended and the prisoner slump down.

"You should thank me Batman, Diana our battle change you." Ares the former God of War raised his head.

"For the better."

The one figures on the thrones got up. Then Batman the Merciless and the new God of War shot lighting. Ares scream again in pain as he was shocked and burned.

"BE SILENT ARES!" Commanded the Merciless. He stop his onslaught. Batman approach until he were standing right in front of Ares then he reach out a hand then grab Ares head sending lighting through him again then after a minute let go.

"But you wear and wield my helmet and power. You kill and transformed the Amazons in your undead army. You killed all the male gods and brain washed the females into being lovers for your new gods Robins." Ares took a deep breath. "Finally you except the truth that been holding you back."

"The truth we except Ares is that mercy is wasted on evil that try to destroy the earths and the ones we love." Said The Merciless grabbing the chains.

"We will destroy our enemies. Starting with you." Said Batman yanking on the chains forcing Ares to his feet.

"If you would going to kill me why now?"

The other person got up from the throne. Diana Wayne the Goddess of War handed her and Bruce's baby to Alfred then aproceh Ares with a sword in hand.

"Because there are fates worst then death brother!" Diana Said as she raised the blade. Then Diana swung the sword.

Ares head fell to the ground still alive but just a head. The two god look down at the fallen god. "Thank you for giving me this pleasure Bruce."

Bruce looked at his wife. "I would not denied you the honor of this my love." Diana smiled at him. Then Bruce pick up Ares head that was still making gorily sounds. "He will stand as a symbol of our wrath." He place Ares head on a table then turn to face Diana removing his helmet. "So are the soldiers ready to go?" He Asked. "Yes The armys and everything are ready and on the Ark in New Themyscira, Lois Omega and the others are waiting for us." She step right in front of her husband.

"But first" Diana smiled and wrap her arms around Bruce's neck while he wrap his arms around her waist. They lean in and kiss passionately. "I love you Bruce." Said Diana when they separated. "I love you too Diana."

PLAN ON DOING THE MERCILESS VS REGIME WONDER WOMAN


	5. Queen

Queen Bee x Marie Logan

A red truck drove down the dirt road near by a large cliff where at the bottom near a waterfall was a boy with brown hair name Garfield. In the truck was two beautiful women the one driving was Marie Logan the other was Queen Bee. They had been secret lovers for awhile without anyone even Marie son knowing.

"No my dear. Your my revenge." Said Queen Bee placing a hand on Marie shoulder. Marie looked at the Queen. "But I'm not sure?" Marie Asked parking the truck and looking at Queen Bee. Who place a hand on her lover. "Well, Let's see if we can fix that." Queen Bee lean in and kiss Marie passionately. Marie didn't resist at all. Information filled Marie mind of the plan thanks to the master. When they separated Queen Bee first just gaze into Marie's eyes with love in hers then she got out of the car saying. "Now, will you help me Marie?" Marie Logan had a look full of love and trust. "With anything, my Queen." She then got a slightly worried expression look as she asked. "But what about Garfield?" Queen Bee still was smiling as she knew the real Garfield had already been replaced by a clone and getting his mind programmed with seeing Queen Bee as his new stepmom. Also developing his powers so he would be a Agent along side his soon to be partner and girlfriend Raven. "Never fear. He'll be waiting for us on the Ark. His clone will be waiting for your truck down there." Marie got out and set the truck in neutral and move to stand by her love as they watch the truck rolled down the road picking up speed. Then it launch off the cliff. The two women heard Garfield's clone yell. "MOM!!" Then the sound of the truck crashing. Queen Bee took Marie hand and said. "Come my love let's go to our new home." A portal open near them and they walk through it.


	6. Cheetah

Cheetah x Diana

Basic off of and in Justice League Doom

I Don't Own These Characters

Diana landed on the boat and look around. Then Cheetah drop from the mast.

"What do you want Cheetah?" Asked Diana getting ready for a fight. Cheetah was in a crouch with a smile on her face. "I want you Diana." Wonder Woman flew at Cheetah who dodge the attack with a leap when she landed she attacked.

Diana bloke Cheetah quick slash's with her bracelets as she was starting to get overwhelmed she push back making Cheetah fly back a few feet. Cheetah had a amuse smiled. "That bracelet trick always impressed me." Cheetah stood up straight. "but at least I got you once." Diana then felt pain on her arm and she look down to see a big scratch. Then Diana felt woozy and she staggered a bit. She look up at Cheetah who was moving towards her smiling. But she keep getting out of focused. "You drug me!" Diana growled then her feet gave out and she started falling forward. But before she fell far arms caught her. Diana's head fell against Cheetah's chest. She felt Cheetah stroking her hair as they got on their knees. "It alright my love. We'll be together forever." Cheetah's words confused Diana then she felt someone else's foot step walking across the deck. Then she felt something like needle piecing her neck. Then Cheetah lifted Diana's head then slowly pour a liquid from a small container into her mouth. Diana was to weak to spite it out and Cheetah was going slow as so not to choke her. When Diana had gulp down the last drop Cheetah did something she wasn't expecting. She first said. "I love you Diana with all my heart." Then Cheetah lean down and kiss Diana on the lips.

Many things happened at that moment. First the potion activated as well as the thing from the needle. Diana was now in love and loyal to Cheetah and knew what she said was true. Diana strength return as short black fur sprang from her body. Two cat ears appeared on her head. Claws on the tips of her fingers and her toes which made the front of her boots rip open. Then Diana moan in a little pain and annoyance as a bulge started at her butt. Cheetah knew what's was going on and while never break the kiss lowered her right hand down to the bulge and use her claws to rip a hole. A black cat tail burst out. Diana let out a moan of relief and return kissing her mate like there was no tomorrow which Cheetah return with equal passion.

Finally they broke their kiss. They gaze into each other's eyes. Then got their feet. They turn to see Lois Omega smiling. "Shall we be on our way?" She Asked. Cheetah nodded then she look at her Diana and she her Cheetah. "Where are we going Mistress?" Cheetah touch her face. "We are going to other earths steal priceless object, kill heroes and love doing it. How does that sound My Panther?" Diana didn't hesitate she move so she was breast to breast with Cheetah purring as she said. "We are going have so much fun." The two shared a quick kiss then followed Lois through a portal to the Ark.


End file.
